futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Alien flu
The alien flu plague is a plague that almost decimated the entire earth. It was the worst pandemic in history and started when a meteor crashed into a Chicago building 2017 Day 1: Scientists discover a flu within the core of the meteorite the lead scientists says to lock it away Day 5: 2 Russian teenagers break into the lab and dare one another to touch it thus infecting them day 10: After a checkup in Chicago a new disease is spotted forcing the U.S president to explain what is going on. day 11: first death Day 12: The disease spreads to Montreál, Canada Day 13: The disease has infected all of Chicago. No one is allowed in or out. Day 14: 12 infected people manage to escape Chicago and flee to Detroit day 16: St. Louis and Kansas City get infected Day 17: Torronto and Cincinnati get infected day 18: Denver and Minneapolis get infected day 30: America closes borders day 31: An infected woman travels from Montreál to Cairo day 35: San Fransisco and Vancouver become infected Day 50: America declares martial law Day 51: The woman in Cairo then travels to Mexico City where she finds out she's infected by a checkup Day 52: America start to execute infected Day 56: New York is infected and the plague turns out to turn people into a hive mind obeying orders from the aliens back at their homeworld Day 57: The U.S president prepares to flee to London, Philidelphia is infected Day 58: Washington and the U.S president are infected Day 59: America falls Day 70: fall of Egypt Day 72: fall of Canada day 81: Mexico declares martial law day 87: Barcelona, Spain receives an infected ship from Libya refugees day 90: Paris, France is infected by an American travel agent Day 95: fall of Algeria Day 102: fall of Spain, The Mexican president is dragged out of his home and burnt alive by infected Day 103: fall of Mexico Day 140: all of Northern Africa is infected Day 144: After riots in France the Eiffel Tower is blown up by infected Day 150: Singapore becomes head of cure Day 152: Brussels is infected Day 153: A flight to Osaka infects Japan Day 160: Berlin gets infected Day 169: over 1 000 000 000 are dead Day 180: Riyadah get infected by a flight from France Day 189: Fall of France Day 190: Fall of Belgium Day 191: Moscow gets infected but Vladimir Putin flees to Beijing Day 195: the plague reaches Finland infecting Helsinki day 200: fall of Africa day 209: Sydney and Auckland's people flee to Hawaii day 212: the best doctors from Singapore travel to Hawaii to find a cure day 220: Hawaii is dcleared a safe Zone day 221: many people around the world try to get to Hawaii including infected day 225: Perth and Adelaide start to evacuate to Hawaii, Taipei does the same day 231: infected travel to Darwin trying to get to Hawaii day 234: Germany burns their corpses day 237:Queenstown, New Zealand has been fully evacuated day 240: fall of Europe and South America day 260: the infected reach Gold Coast, Australia and try to travel by ship to Honolulu day 261: Hawaii closes it's borders, anyone who tries to get into Hawaii is shot day 264: Putin is shot while trying to get into Hawaii along with 12 other infected day 270: fall of Asia day 287: fall of Australia Day 295: fall of New Zealand Day 300: a cure is created and goes airborne, just over 5 000 000 people have survived Ship arrival in Hawaii Sydney ships: 95 Auckland ships: 67 Adelaide ships: 35 Hong Kong ships: 34 Taipei ships: 32 Manila ships: 30 Bangkok ships: 30 Perth ships: 12 Jakarta ships: 11 Queenstown ships: 11 Port Moresby ships: 10 Mumbai ships: 9 Athens ships: 7 Santiago ships: 5 Reykjavik ships: 5 Amsterdam ships: 5 Karachi ships: 3 Magadan ships: 2 Category:Timeline Category:Scenario: Disease Outbreak Category:ASB Category:Aliens